1. Field
The following description relates to reproduction of a multimedia image, and more particularly, to method of reproducing from a storage medium storing an interactive graphics stream displayed in response to a user's command.
2. Description of Related Art
To reproduce a multimedia image, audio-visual (AV) data of the multimedia image, navigation data controlling reproduction of the AV data, and system data including command information related to a title of AV data to be initially reproduced when the storage medium is inserted in a reproducing apparatus are recorded in a storage medium. Other data can also be recorded in the storage medium. In particular, the AV data is recorded in the storage medium by multiplexing video, audio, subtitles, and a menu as a main stream.
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of an example of general AV data recorded in a storage medium.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a storage medium storing a multimedia image, a video stream 102, an audio stream 104, a presentation graphic stream 106 for providing a subtitle, and an interactive graphics stream 108 for providing a menu screen are multiplexed (MUX) and recorded as a main stream. Hereinafter, the multiplexed main stream is called AV data 110.
FIG. 2 illustrates a block diagram of an example of a general reproducing apparatus for reproducing AV data from a storage medium 200 in which the AV data 110 is recorded.
Referring to FIG. 2, a reproducing apparatus for reproducing a multimedia image reads navigation data, as described above, and obtains control information required for reproducing the AV data 110. For example, the control information includes a coding type of the AV data 110, a bit rate, information indicating an area in which the AV data 110 is recorded, and the type of data included in the AV data 110. By referring to the control information, a reading unit 210, a demultiplexer 220, video, presentation, interactive graphics, and audio decoders 230, 240, 250, and 260, respectively, are controlled.
In detail, with concurrent reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, the reading unit 210 reads multiplexed AV data 110 from a storage medium 200 using the information indicating the area in which the AV data 110 is recorded and transmits the multiplexed AV data 110 to the demultiplexer 220. The demultiplexer 220 divides the received AV data 110 into the video stream 102, the audio stream 104, the presentation graphic stream 106, and the interactive graphics stream 108 and transmits the divided streams 102 through 108 to the decoders 230 through 260, respectively. Each stream transmitted to the respective decoder is decoded according to a corresponding data type and ready to be displayed on a screen at a designated time. The decoded video stream 102, the presentation graphic stream 106, and/or the interactive graphics stream 108 are overlaid as a single image using a blender 270. Finally, an image selected based on an output status set by a user is displayed on the screen. For example, an output status can be controlled based on a user's selection such as of a subtitle on/off status and a mute status, etc.
In particular, the interactive graphics decoder 250 receives the interactive graphics stream 108 from the storage medium 200, decodes the interactive graphics stream 108, and outputs a menu screen including buttons on the screen at a designated time. A user's selection can be input by the user selecting a specific button on the output menu screen. That is, a user interactive function can be provided.
However, a conventional reproducing apparatus unconditionally outputs a menu screen at a designated time even if a user does not want to watch the menu when reproducing multimedia such as a movie. If an undesired menu screen is displayed when viewing a movie, a user may be inconvenienced.